


Away on the Mountainside: Omegaverse Novel Glossary Meta & Behavioral Aspects

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Original - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Omegaverse, Original work - Freeform, omegaverse meta, original - Freeform, original omegaverse, original omegaverse meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meta for the glossary and behavioral aspects of the universe for the Omegaverse novel I'm writing, Away on the Mountainside. Please, if you'd like to use this verse as a backbone for your own universe, contact me first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away on the Mountainside: Omegaverse Novel Glossary Meta & Behavioral Aspects

Glossary of Away on the Mountainside

Biological Ranks and Familial Terms

alpha- one who can impregnate all other ranks. Those with uteri can be impregnated, albeit rarely. Considered the highest rank.

beta- can impregnate all ranks lower on the biological tier. Can impregnate uteri-bearing alphas, though this is seen as taboo.

omega- can only impregnate other omegas and deltas. Are seen as weak and needy but are above deltas and gammas.

delta- cannot impregnate and can only be impregnated. Are seen as the lowest rank. It is seen as lowly to be with a delta, and so they are rarely courted.

gamma- literally seen as trash, gammas are infertile and are often neither sexual nor romantic. It is legal for the dam to kill a gamma at birth.

biological tier- the biological ranks arranged in a way that shows ranking and possible fertile bearings.

lower- term referring to the ranks of omega, delta, and gamma, or the lower rank in a relationship.

upper- term referring to alphas and betas, or the higher rank in a relationship.

Tribe- a group of people, headed by a leader, that live together. Usually have familial ties. They often live in rural areas and have their own society (see “Tribal Society Terms and Ranking”)

dam- one who bears a child.

sire- the father of a child.

whelp- used to refer to an infant between the age of 0-1 year.

pup- used to refer to a child from 2-10 years.

yippie- used to refer to a child from 11-13 years.

juvenile/“juvie”- used to refer to a child from 14-19 years

yodeler- a derogatory term similar to “tattletale”, used mostly within pups.

 

* * *

 

Sexual Terms

bedded- a term for someone who has bonded and mated with another.

laying doe- slang, used for a person in heat.

buck- slang, used for a person in rut.

heat- term used for when betas, omegas, and deltas go into a stage where they have a high drive to mate. Happens once or twice every three and a half months and happens in cycles.

  * pre-heat- occurs two to three weeks before a heat. The laying doe will often prepare by nesting, binging on food, and some light sleeping.

  * reception- the time of fertility for a laying doe, lasts about a week. They generally do not eat, drink, or sleep much during this time, though they do bathe. A buck cannot successfully mate a laying doe unless they are receptive.

    * receptive- a term used for a laying doe whose body is prepared for a buck

    * repulsive- a term used for a laying doe whose body rejects the buck or is not ready for the buck

  * post-heat- the period after reception and before pre-heat when the lower is no longer fertile. Often times, the lower will sleep for long periods a few days after. Normal body function returns after about four days.




rut- for an upper or the mate of a lower, this is a period of increased aggression and sperm production triggered by the mate's heat or a bondmate's heat. If a lower is heat-blind and an upper comes in contact with them, they will be triggered to rut and mate with the laying doe.

heat-blind- a term used to refer to a lesser who, if they go unmated for several consecutive heats and are not on suppressors, go into a state where they will mate with the first buck they find or that comes to them. They cannot control their urges while in this state.

suppressors- medication for uppers and lowers that stop heats and ruts. They wear off if not taken for a week.

Spring Heat- slang, used for the time between April and July when many juvies experience their first heats or ruts.

 

* * *

 

Pregnancy and Parenting terms

heavy doe- term used for a pregnant lower.

waiting buck- term used for the sire of a heavy doe's child.

whelping bed- term used for a heavy doe in labor; “on the whelping bed.”

lone dam- slang, a dam who raises their children alone.

lone sire- slang, a sire who raises their children alone.

juvie dam/sire- slang for a juvenile parent.

watcher- term for a non-blood person who watches over or takes care of whelps, pups, and yippies.

young elder- term for a youngster who is intellectually or socially advanced for their age, or a youngster who has many responsibilities

castaway- term for a youngster who is rejected by the parents

 

* * *

 

Societal terms

wanderrouge- term for a loner who often displays aggressive tendencies and travels alone. Generally transient.

rouge- term for a loner who lives in one place, alone. Generally residual. Not as aggressive as a wanderrouge.

bluepaw- term for a disabled individual. Usually derogatory.

softpaw- derogatory term for a rich person who has lived a posh, comfortable life.

homebound- one who does not live in a Tribal group; not as negative as a red-tail.

red-tail- one who conforms strictly to the Old Society. Very negative.

Old Society- outside of the Tribal Society, the societal structure in which worth is determined by your biological rank.

Tribal Society- the societal structure in which your biological rank does not determine your worth, Tribes are headed by a leader, and dominance is decided by your personal ability.

rabbit foot- a term for a youngster in a tribe who is not yet at full rank and is still in training.

full rank- one who has gone through a heat or a rut, or, for gammas, has matured enough to become active in their Tribe.

Leader- the highest rank in a Tribe, chosen by the previous one before stepping down. If the leader dies before announcing an heir, the subiarch and ultriarch will choose a leader.

subiarch- the eldest lower in a Tribe.

ultriarch- the eldest upper in a Tribe.

Tribal Code- code of conduct, similar to chivalry, which dictates how Tribals should behave. Used in reference when dealing out punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> My fandom series "Tell 'Em Thru The Grapevine" [Baccano], "Growing Up, Growing Older" [Dangan Ronpa], "The Rank Wars of 1937" [Baccano], and "Little Wolf Prince" [Dangan Ronpa] all use this verse as a background.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bright Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146541) by [Ricky B (littletoes101)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B)
  * [Cats and Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149873) by [Ricky B (littletoes101)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B)




End file.
